1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the production of isocyanates, preferably methyl isocyanate. At present methyl isocyanate is produced in the United States by phosgenation of monomethylamine followed by decomposition of the resulting carbamyl chloride to methyl isocyanate and hydrogen chloride.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,251 discloses the oxidation of N-alkylformamides to the corresponding isocyanates over precious metal catalysts including silver.